The Ninth Monkey Man Music Collection (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction Short)
The Ninth Monkey Man Music Collection! (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction Short) Synopsis - Patrick Star experiences a troubling night involving the Monkey Man from the Ninth Dimension along with his old record player from Battle For Bikini Bottom. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Monkey Man From The Ninth Dimension The Story The story begins at Patrick's rock, late at night, he is finished with a party he had with him and Spongebob. They are wasted on having too much ice cream. SPONGEBOB: Boyyyyyyyy Pattt, (Belches), what a partyyy. Patrick belches. Spongebob's watch beeps. SPONGEBOB: Oopsie, hehee! Gottaaaa get homee before Squidwardd freaks outt. PATRICK: Garyyy (Belches) SPONGEBOB: Oh yeahhhh, Mr.Krabsss. See yaaa! Ha! Spongebob stumbles out of the rock bumping into a lightpole, Patrick's mailbox and finally fainting on the sidewalk. Patrick climbs into bed. PATRICK: I’lllll never havee another ice creamm againnnn!! He falls asleep. Some hours pass, Patrick is still asleep and his body is normal when suddenly he hears a plate smash. PATRICK: What was that?! Patrick turns his lamp light on and grabs a pillow. He heard another plate smash. PATRICK: It's coming from the Kitchen!... You’re right pillow, I need to do this! Patrick gets to a corner. PATRICK: Okay intruder! Leave now or suffer the soft cushion of my pillow! He jumps out but immediately freezes in fear when seeing a huge monkey man similar to the gorilla but brown in color instead and with even more evil eyes staring at him. Patrick sees a tag on it, “NINTH DIMENSION.” PATRICK: Aaaah! No! Not the Monkey Man from the Ninth Dimension!!! The monkey man smashes a third plate and then leaps onto Patrick Star. PATRICK: Aaaahghh! What do you want?! Don’t hurt me! The monkey makes angry sounds. PATRICK: Huh? Repeat. PATRICK: No It nods yes. PATRICK: No, not that! It grabs Patrick's hand and throws him into a corner. PATRICK: Aagagggh! The Monkey Man grabs Patrick's record player, the same one from Battle For Bikini Bottom and plays horrible apeman music on it. PATRICK: Turn it off! Turn it off!! The monkey man grabs Patrick and forces him to dance. PATRICK: I don’t want to dance! The hairy beast squishes Patrick into a ball, farts in his face and then shoots him down a basketball basket getting points. PATRICK: Neptune have mercy! Patrick returns to normal and attempts to make a run for it but is grabbed by the Monkey and spun around in a dance. PATRICK: Eek! Patrick is continuing to be danced with by the monkey with force while the horrible apeman music continues. PATRICK: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!! The scene jumps to Patrick squirming around in bed revealing this to have been just a nightmare. PATRICK: Aahhhhh! No more! No more!! He then realizes it was all a nightmare. PATRICK: Oh hehe, just a nightmare. Boy, Ice Cream does crazy and confusing things to the brain. Wait, I have 3% intelligence, how was I able to say that uhhhhhhhh… Patrick heads to the bathroom to refresh his little supplement of smarts. He opens the door and stares in shock to see the Monkey Man is real after all and on the toilet. MONKEY MAN: Hey keep it down in there! I need to concentrate! The final scene shows Patrick's rock from the outside. PATRICK(heard only): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! Category:SquidwardTentacles35